A Different Fate
by Elsadisney
Summary: Olive is a girl who doesn't believe in magic. But when she is thrown back in time, can she learn to believe?


Olive didn't believe in magic.

She lived on a small farm in Kansas. She had never believed in magic, and she never thought she would.

One fine day, Olive was outside walking. She was wearing her best dress. Her hair was in two braids.

Olive went into the woods. She didn't go very far. But something caught her attention. There was a little shed she hadn't seen before. She looked around it cautiously. Nobody seemed to be there, so she walked in.

There was a little paper taped to the wall. Olive read the words on it.

 _Now that you have entered, you must change the fate of a few people. You must go back in time and help them._

Olive didn't believe that. She knew that time travel was impossible. But a minute later, her head started buzzing.

Olive closed her eyes, and the buzzing stopped. She opened her eyes, but she was in a different place!

There was a young woman standing near her. She looked no older than fifteen at the most. She had black hair.

"Who are you, and where am I?" asked Olive.

"I'm Snow White!" the girl exclaimed. "We are here in the dwarves' cottage. But tell me how you appeared out of thin air."

Olive shook her head. "You can't be Snow White," she said. "Snow White is just a fairy tale."

"Well, I don't think that I am a fairy tale," the girl said. "I am Snow White." Then she gave a little gasp. "Unless you are a spy of the queen! Then I am just a poor girl who lives in the woods."

"I am not a spy," Olive said. She tried to recall what had happened in the story of Snow White. _An apple._

"Have you taken the apple yet?" asked Olive.

"Apple? What apple?" the girl asked.

"There is going to be an old woman who wants to give you an apple," Olive said. She tried to remember what happened next. "Um... She is a spy of the queen, I think. Don't take the apple. It will make you fall asleep... forever..." Olive remembered.

"Oh dear!" Snow White said. "I won't take anything from anyone, then."

Olive's head began to buzz. Her vision clouded, and when she opened her eyes, she was somewhere else.

A little girl was standing next to a man. The little girl, who had blonde hair, gasped. "Are you a fairy godmother?"

"What?" Olive shook her head. "No, I am not."

"How did you just appear like that?" asked the child.

The man sighed. "She needs a mother," he said. "My wife died a long time ago. As a father, I know she needs a mother."

Just then, a woman walked in the front gate. She had two children with her. She and the man began to talk to each other while the children played together.

"Drizella, stop!" shrieked one of the children. "You're getting my dress dirty!"

 _Drizella._ Where had Olive heard that name before?

"Why didn't you wear your play clothes?" asked the blonde girl that had been there first.

"Because Mother made us wear our pretty dresses," the other girl said.

"I have some extra play clothes," offered the first girl.

"Thanks, Cinderella, but we'll have to go soon anyway," the other girl said.

 _Wait, that was Cinderella?_ Olive was surprised.

The woman and the two girls left soon after. The man smiled. "She will be a good mother for my little girl."

Suddenly, Olive remembered. One of the stepsisters was named Drizella in the fairytale!

"Sir, she isn't what you think," Olive said. "I am from the future. She just wants your money, and she won't be nice to your daughter."

"How do I know if this is true?" asked the man.

But Olive, head buzzing, had already disappeared.

She was now in a huge room that a king and queen were standing in.

"Definitely invite them," the king said. "What about the dark fairy?"

"Oh, no," the queen said. "We don't know what she'll do."

Olive knew what fairy tale she was in. There was a dark fairy who cursed a girl named Sleeping Beauty.

"Excuse me," Olive said. "You should invite the black fairy. If you don't, she might get mad and curse someone."

"Good thinking," the king replied.

"I haven't seen that maidservant before," the queen said. "Is she new?"

Olive's head began to buzz again. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was back in the shed!

A book that Olive hadn't seen before her head had buzzed the first time was on a table. Olive went to it and picked it up. Inside was a note.

 _You have helped three people,_ it read. _This book will tell you what happened to them after you altered their fates._

Olive opened the book. The first story was called Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

"Once there lived a fair girl named Snow White," the book began. "Her stepmother, the queen, was very vain. Each day she..."

Olive skimmed through that part. Then she got to the apple part.

"...One day, she was alone in the dwarves' cottage when an old woman came to the door. It was really the queen in disguise. Snow White didn't let her in, even when the old woman tried to give her an apple. The queen finally left. Snow White lived in the dwarves' cottage for many years. One day, the Prince was riding his horse in the woods. He happened by the cottage and saw Snow White. Recognizing her as the girl he had fallen in love with at the wishing well, he carried her into the sunset and they lived happily ever after."

Olive grinned. She turned the page. The story was called Cinderella.

"Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named Cinderella," it began. "Her mother had died at a young age, and her father was a nobleman. He felt that she needed a mother. He searched for many years until he found the perfect woman. They were happily married, and Cinderella lived wonderfully. Nearby lived a woman with her two daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. Cinderella and the two girls became best friends. They did everything together. One day, there was a ball at the palace. Cinderella wore her mother's old dress. The three best friends went to the ball together. The Prince was bored of all the maidens. He danced with the maidens unhappily, but he never found the one. When Cinderella got home, she was happy.

One day, Cinderella was walking around town with her best friends when she met a handsome man. They instantly fell in love. After a few years, Cinderella and the man, who was named Henry, were married and lived happily ever after."

Olive smiled again. She had helped Cinderella get a happily ever after after all. She turned the page.

The story was Sleeping Beauty.

"Once upon a time," it started, "there was a baby named Aurora, named after the dawn. She had a christening that three good fairies were invited to. Two good fairies gave her the gifts of beauty and song. Then, Maleficent, who had been invited, walked in. She went to the child and gave her the "gift" of rebellion. The third good fairy gave her the gift of intelligence.

Aurora grew into a young woman. Her childhood was rocky, because of the bad fairy's gift. But she finally was married to her betrothed, Phillip. And they lived happily ever after."

Olive was happy she had helped so many people. She walked out of the shed and went home. She had changed her mind. She did believe in magic.


End file.
